


Freakiest Friday

by whatev3691



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemy Club, Body Swap, F/F, Fluff, Post Season 1, Role Reversal, carmilla is an ass, inspired by the role reversal video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatev3691/pseuds/whatev3691
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alchemy Club experiment causes Laura and Carmilla to swap bodies. Hollstein flirting and fun for everyone, with some other characters thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakiest Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had to write this after the Elise-Natasha role reversal extra video from a few months ago. 
> 
> It's set after the end of season 1. Let's just pretend they defeated the lophiiformes for good and came back to school like normal, back in their same dorm room for another semester. Obviously we know that's not happening in season 2, so I guess it's sort of AU? But not really. Just an alternate ending. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You know, you can really be infuriating sometimes," Laura fumed to the leather-clad girl beside her.

Carmilla had actually dragged herself out of bed before 4 PM today to attend class. Even though she had been a college student for longer than Laura had been alive (and already had multiple degrees), Carmilla still made an effort to keep up with her schoolwork. Laura knew she would never admit it, but Carm really loved learning. Why else would she have taught herself a dead language like Sumerian? Carmilla could make fun of her attempts to learn Dothraki and Trigedasleng all she liked; the broody vamp was just as a big a nerd as her at heart. And Laura couldn't pretend she didn't find it totally endearing.

So they had met up afterwards and were walking through campus back to their dorm. It was cold but sunny, the cloudy gloom that seemed to hang eternally over Silas University nowhere in sight for once. Other students were taking advantage of the decent weather as well, milling around the quad, throwing frisbees, chanting ancient hymns to the gods of the underworld. Laura was enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and actually getting to spend some time with her girlfriend outside during the day. Dating a vampire had its perks (certain applications of super strength came to mind), but her largely nocturnal sleep schedule was not one of them.

But after walking into a grimy, sticky bathroom for the umpteenth time this morning while she was in a rush to get ready, Laura had had enough. They'd been down this road before, but Laura had usually backed down after some seductive eye-laced persuasion. Not this time. They were out in public- nowhere for Carm to hide or slither out of it.

Carmilla looked down at her nails through her black Ray-Bans, which always adorned her face any time she ventured out into the daylight. She lazily examined the chipped black polish. "And this is news?"

"No," Laura sighed, "But I kind of thought once we started dating you would, I don't know, actually become a considerate roommate?"

Carmilla shrugged and answered apathetically, "What is it that they say, 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks?'"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. One: you might have lived for longer than me..."

Carmilla quirked one eyebrow and stared at Laura. Her amused expression was obvious, even behind her dark glasses.

"But," Laura continued, "You're 335 going on 18. I'm technically older than you by biological age. And more mature, if I do say so myself!"

"Says the girl who sleeps in a T-shirt with a pink cartoon princess on it."

Laura blushed a little but regained her resolve. "Hey, Adventure Time is a good show! You might actually like it if...You know what, that's not important right now."

"And two: you're a cat, not a dog."

Carmilla smirked and shrugged her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. "You've got me there, sweetheart."

The two continued walking in an amicable silence for a few minutes. It was almost easy to imagine they were just two normal girlfriends, strolling along a normal college campus, in a normal town. But then the Summer Society ran by, yelling an Amazonian war cry while covered in face paint and wielding bows and arrows, and they were reminded that they lived in the home of the weird and unnatural.

Carmilla hoped that Laura had dropped her line of questioning and it was the end of the conversation. She should have known better.

"I mean, would it kill you to clean the bathroom every once in a while?"

Carmilla sighed. That would have been too easy. She responded in her most sarcastic voice, "Would finding out really be worth the risk?"

Laura thought about that for a moment, and understood the mocking comment. That snarky little...

She shrugged out from under Carmilla's arm. "Ugh, you! For once I wish you would just think about how your actions affect other people!"

Thoroughly annoyed now, the vampire turned to face Laura head on and raised her voice as well. "And it would be nice if you realized I have more important things to worry about than some dirty clothes on the floor!"

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet started glowing. A mysterious green sigil appeared, freezing the girls in place. Carmilla thought it looked like one of those transmutation symbols from that anime about the boy with metal limbs that Laura had forced her to watch (and although she would never admit it, she liked the Roy Mustang character. Maybe something to do with the spontaneous fire-making powers). It lasted a few seconds, and then with a big flash of light, it was gone.

The two looked at each other in confusion. They tested their limbs experimentally, and found that they were unfrozen. Laura turned her hands over and felt her face, making sure she hadn't grown a third eye or something. "What was that?"

Carmilla took off her sunglasses. "I'm not sure." She furrowed her brow as she looked at the ground, and then at Laura. "Are you okay?"

Laura nodded slowly. "Yeah I feel totally fine...you?"

Her gaze went down to her own body, and she shrugged. "Everything seems to be in the same place as I remember."

Laura ran a hand through her hair and glanced around the quad. No one else had noticed anything strange happen, and no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. The frisbee throwers were still frisbee throwing, and the demonic chanters were still demonically chanting. "Well...okay then. I guess it was just some prank by one of the student clubs."

Carmilla shook her head and replaced her sunglasses on her face. "Have I mentioned lately how much I detest this place?"

 

* * *

 

As soon as Laura woke up the next morning, she knew something was off. She knew she was alone in bed, which wasn't strange in and of itself. Carmilla would usually lay with her as she went to sleep, but then get up to do whatever it was she did all night, and would often just fall back in her own bed after to avoid disturbing Laura. Laura didn't mind. She knew Carmilla was affectionate in her own way, and if she pushed too hard it would only force her away. It also made it more special when she woke up wrapped in the sleeping vampire's arms.

So that was fine. But as she slowly woke up, feeling way more groggy and sluggish than usual, she realized one of the reasons she felt odd. She was in Carmilla's bed (although she noticed her own yellow pillow beside her). She'd definitely gone to sleep in her own bed...had Carmilla carried her over? She glanced over to the other bed, expecting to see her sleeping girlfriend's dark waves. Instead she saw...herself. Sleeping in her own bed.

"Ohhhhhhh crap."

Now fully awake, Laura threw the covers off her body and stared in disbelief at her leather-clad legs. She'd never understood how Carmilla could sleep in those skin tight pants, but they were actually surprisingly comfortable. But that was besides the point. She hopped out of bed and ran to the mirror on the dresser. And, yup. Her fear was confirmed. There was her snarky, pale girlfriend's face staring back at her.

"Umm, Carm? You need to wake up."

Grumbling noises answered her back. Laura walked over to Carmilla's bedside and gently started shaking her arm. Carm turned to the wall and snuggled deeper under the covers in protest.

"Carmilla I'm serious, get up right now."

Carmilla turned her head over her shoulder towards Laura with one sleepy eye open. She took one glance at her own face staring down at her, and turned back over.

"Not this dream again. Wake me up when it's over."

"Carm it's not a dream. I'm Laura!"

That forced her to open both eyes wide. She fully sat up, tangling her fingers in her long, straight hair. She felt her face, and tugged her Princess Bubblegum t-shirt away to look down at her chest.

Laura blushed and put her hands on her hips. "God what are you, 13 years old?"

Carmilla smirked shamelessly. "Nothing I haven't seen before, cutie." She tried to give Laura a sultry look, but then realized that her usual seductive expressions were much less effective on Laura's softer face. She coughed and turned away, slightly embarrassed. Laura, barely noticing, just walked back over to the mirror. She pinched her cheeks, examined her teeth, and turned around to check out her own ass.

"So, this is...new," she said to her girlfriend, who was still sitting in bed, looking slightly dazed. "You're in my body."

"And I'm in yours."

They looked at each other, neither of them quite knowing what to say. It wasn't like they woke up in other people's bodies often. They stayed that way for a minute, taking in the reality of the situation and trying to get used to the new feelings and sensations that came with inhabiting another person's skin. Both girls were acting surprisingly calm, considering the circumstance in which they found themselves.

Eventually, Laura started pacing back and forth across the room and broke the awkward silence. "I don't know why I'm not freaking out more about this. At this point this sort of thing seems almost normal for Silas."

Carmilla reluctantly nodded in agreement. "On the scale of bizarre events at this awful school, it is true this only ranks in the mid-range of strangeness."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Laura's head. "I'm gonna take a wild stab and guess that weird glowing symbol yesterday was the cause of this?"

Carmilla flopped face first onto Laura's bed, her face buried in her pillow. Her voice came out muffled. "I'd have to agree with you there, cupcake."

"Most likely the work of the Alchemy Club," Laura said, scowling. She looked like the real Carmilla now more than ever. "This seems like it would be right up their creepy little alley." She walked over to the computer and sat in front of it. "I'm going to see if they have contact info on the Silas website."

While Laura started searching, Carmilla flipped back over onto her back. She reached up behind her, plucked a book off the shelf at random, and held it up over her face to read. The scene in room 307 was almost ordinary- one roommate staring at the desktop screen, the other sprawled out in bed reading a book. Except the characters' roles were reversed.

After a few minutes of scrolling, Laura made a sound of success. "Oh, they have a phone number. 'Use this number to contact us when dealing with spells, experiments, and inventions gone wrong.'" Laura frowned. "They wouldn't need such a number if they didn't perform crazy experiments on innocent people in the first place," she muttered, and Carmilla grunted in agreement.

She punched the number into her beat-up old flip phone and put it on speaker, holding it out in between herself and Carmilla. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Steven at the Silas University Alchemy Club. How can I be of assistance today?" a nasally voice said through the phone's tinny speaker.

"Hi, yeah, so I think my girlfriend and I were the unwitting victims of one of your club's experiments. We walked over some glowing green symbol yesterday, and woke up this morning in each other's bodies."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that one is meant to activate when it senses two people who could use a change in perspective." The smugness in Steven's voice was obnoxiously obvious. "You must have been fighting, I assume?"

"We weren't fighting!" Laura replied indignantly. "I mean, we were just bickering, which is a totally normal occurrence. It wasn't serious or anything, certainly not enough to warrant something like this! And anyway, it's none of your business. Just tell us how to switch back."

"Well have you thought that maybe this could be a blessing in disguise?" Laura could practically hear him smirking. "Walk a mile in each other's shoes? See through another's eyes? Learn to..."

"If you don't stop spouting clichéd proverbs and tell us how to reverse this stupid thing, I'm going to come over there and bludgeon you with your own femur, you irresponsible little troll," Carmilla interrupted him. Even though her threats were delivered in Laura's squeaky, non-threatening voice, her murderous tone was unmistakable. The girls could hear him gulp through the phone.

"Okay, okay! You can lift the spell one of two ways. The first way is to come to a mutual understanding and gain a new appreciation for the other person, Freaky Friday style."  
Laura and Carmilla groaned in unison.

"And the other?" Laura asked him impatiently.

"...Wait 24 hours. That's the time limit." The girls sighed in relief.

"But for what it's worth, you really should try and appreciate what some may consider a free gift of radical relationship therapy, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't look a gift horse..."

"Okay bye!" Carmilla slammed the phone shut on his self-righteous blathering. One good thing to be said about old-school flip phones was the ability to hang up on people with gusto. Pushing the "end call" button on a smart phone just didn't feel the same. The two looked at the phone, and then at each other.

"Well if Dr. Really Horrible is right..."

"And he better be," Carmilla grumbled.

"Then we just have to wait this out for a day. Could be worse, I guess."

"Well, while we're stuck like this, we might as well make the most of it." Carm said, her trademark seduction eyes back in full force. Although on Laura's face they weren't nearly as intimidating. She got out of bed and sauntered over to Laura, leaning over the back of her desk chair and grabbing her around the waist. "Who knows, it could be a fun new...experience."

She leant in to kiss Laura's neck. Laura closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. But after approximately two seconds her eyes flew open and she pushed her girlfriend away with a shiver.

"Nope, nope, sorry, not going to happen," she said, shaking her head furiously. "I'm not going to fool around with you while you're in my body."

"Aw come on, cupcake," Carmilla pouted. "Aren't you curious?" She started trailing her hand back up Laura's arm, but the other girl still wasn't having it. She gently swatted Carm's hand away and hopped out of the chair, putting some feet of distance between them.

"You might be a big enough narcissist to want to have sex with yourself, but I am not. It's just too icky for me."

Carmilla sulked and crossed her arms. "You're no fun."

Laura rolled her eyes. And Carmilla called _her_ a child! "You can hold out for 24 hours. You're a 300 year old vampire, as you love to remind me." Suddenly a look of realization washed over her face. "Wait, I'm a vampire now! A new vampire!" She started pacing around the dorm room quickly, her body humming with a frantic new energy.

But then she stopped in place, a puzzled expression overtaking her excited one. "Why don't I feel a crazy blood lust and want to drain you dry?!"

Carmilla just looked at her, clearly amused. "More pop culture nonsense. As long as you're properly turned, you just feel a normal hunger like any other. But for blood, not food. And I fed yesterday, so you should be fine for most of the day."

The new vampire's face fell at that news. Carm quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you seem disappointed that you aren't a bloodthirsty monster?"

Laura shrugged forlornly. "I don't know, I guess it just detracts a little from my romanticized vampiric experience."

Carm stared at her, then shook her head with a good-natured chuckle. How had she ended up with someone so adorably odd? "Cupcake, I know I've said this before," she kissed her on the cheek (it was very strange to now be the shorter one in the relationship), "but you are ridiculous."

Laura smiled and lightly bumped her girlfriend. She knew the tag to that sentence "but that's why I like you," could remain unsaid.

"What about you? How does it feel to be a human again?"

"It's...strange," Carmilla said thoughtfully. She took in a deep breath and put her right hand over her heart. "I had forgotten how it feels to breathe." She paused, seemingly tasting the air in her lungs. "It's kind of nice- I feel like I'm connected to the world again in a way that I'm just not as a vampire."

Laura nodded. Leave it to her broody girlfriend to get all philosophical about everything. She stretched her arms out and flexed her biceps. "Well, I feel great! I'm ready to take my badass vampire self into the world and light some stuff on fire with my mind!"

At that moment a pillow on Carmilla's bed (thankfully not the yellow one) burst into flames. Laura shrieked in a very un-Carmilla like way and grabbed it, smothering the flames by throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. The poor, innocent pillow couldn't take the super-strength abuse and exploded, showering the girls in a burst of singed feathers.

Carmilla looked at Laura, who was looking very sheepishly at the remains of the pillow. She plucked a feather out of her hair and said, "Maybe let's stick to the less dangerous superpowers for now, okay? After all, you don't have me to protect you."

Laura huffed and crossed her arms. "I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much. Even without your creepy powers." Implying that Laura was anything less than capable of taking care of herself was a quick way to end up in the doghouse. Danny had learned that lesson the hard way (much to Carmilla's delight).

"I know, I know," Carm assured her.

At that moment a loud growl interrupted the two. While they were used to any number of bizarre supernatural sounds at Silas, this noise was all too human. A human stomach. Carmilla's, to be precise. The former vampire blushed and muttered about inconvenient human bodily functions while Laura smirked.

"Looks like the little human is hungry, huh?"

"Stuff it, creampuff." Her stomach rumbled again. "But now that I have a real working stomach, there are definitely some things I want to do..."

 

* * *

 

Carmilla moaned. Her eyes were full of blatant desire, but instead of focusing on her girlfriend, they were staring lustfully at the piece of pepperoni pizza in her hand. She took another bite and made another inappropriate noise.

"Keep it down, will you?" Laura glanced around the pizzeria worriedly. "People are starting to stare. And you're in my body! I don't want a rumor to start that I'm some sort of pizza pervert."

Carm ignored her and continued to chow down. "Hey, I haven't been able to truly appreciate food in over three hundred years. And let me tell you, even when I was alive, Austrian cuisine left much to be desired. So I'm going to enjoy this as much as I damn well please."

While her girlfriend continued her unnatural love affair with her food, Laura picked at her own slice unenthusiastically. She took a small bite and considered it.

"It tastes...okay I guess? But no matter how much I eat, I don't feel any fuller."

Carmilla turned to her, mouth still full of pizza. "How do you think I can eat entire packages of your cookies and cupcakes?" Little bits of pizza sprayed out of her mouth onto the table in front of them, and there was pizza sauce dribbled on the front of her shirt. She had of course found the darkest items of clothing in Laura's wardrobe, a navy blue v-neck tee shirt and dark grey jeans. Which were now in danger of being stained permanently by Carmilla's messy eating habits.

"Um, gross, Carm," Laura complained, wiping the area in front of her with a napkin. Laura was wearing her favorite red checked flannel that Carmilla had stolen all those months ago, and the infamous black leather pants. Hey, she had said they were shockingly comfy. And she looked darn good in them to boot. "I see how you can eat them, but I still don't know why."

"Well, I can still enjoy the sensation of eating sweet things, _c_ _upcake_." She threw Laura a wink. "And also, it's fun making you mad."

On cue, Laura made her bunched up angry face that so entertained her girlfriend. Although seeing it on her own pale face somewhat dampened her enjoyment of it.

"You're insufferable."

Laura glanced out the large window and her eyes (which could see way farther now) noticed two bright spots of orange heading their way. Considering she was friends with what seemed to be 80 percent of the redheaded population of Silas, it wasn't hard to tell whom it was, especially as they got closer.

"Hey Jabba the Pizza Hut, we've got a problem."

Carmilla swallowed. "What is it?"

She looked out the window, hoping that her friends had turned around or gone in another direction. Nope. They were definitely coming to the pizza joint, and even worse, they had definitely noticed Carmilla and Laura sitting in the front booth through the picture windows. Why had they chosen the most visible spot in the place to sit? They started waving, and Laura had to restrain herself from waving back.

"LaFontaine and Perry are about to walk in here."

Carm shrugged. "So what? They've seen weirder things before."

"Yes, but you know LaF. They'll probably have a million questions and want to take samples of our blood and saliva for testing or something. And I for one am not really in the mood to be poked and prodded right now."

Carm considered that. "I suppose you have a point. So what do you suggest we do about it?"

Laura answered slowly, but it wasn't hard to tell that she had been thinking about this idea for a while. "I guess, maybe, we could pretend to be each other?" Although she was trying to hide it, her excitement at the proposition was undeniable. They probably would never get another chance like this, after all. "I mean, how hard could it be to act broody and apathetic about everything?"

"Didn't realize you were into roleplaying, sweetheart," Carmilla responded cheekily. "Kinky, I like it."

Laura swatted her arm. "Can the sass, if it's even possible for you." Laura looked out the window again to check her friends' progress. "Alright they're almost here, let's give it a shot."

The front door jingled as LaF and Perry walked in and made a beeline for Laura and Carmilla.

Carmilla practically bounced in her seat as she waved enthusiastically to their friends (well, Laura's friends. She would never say she liked them, even at stake-point). "Hiya guys! What's up? How are you? It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? Life is so awesome." Carmilla's overly-cheerful version of Laura sounded like she was high on drugs. Laura glared at her and kicked her under the table, while LaF and Perry stared at them quizzically.

"Uh, hey Laura. Yeah, it is nice out I guess," LaFontaine said. She turned to the other girl. "Hey, Carmilla."

Laura nodded curtly in response. "Ginger 1." She looked to Perry. "Ginger 2." Carmilla might want to make a joke out of the situation, but Laura was honestly curious about how well she could pull off a Carmilla impression. It seemed to work well enough, and she shot Carmilla a smug look, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Nice to see you both," Perry said as they slid into the opposite side of the booth. "We just decided to pop out for some lunch in between classes. It looks like you've been...enjoying yourselves." She eyed Carmilla, who had crusts piled up in front of her and was in the process of stuffing another slice into her mouth. Even ultra-polite Perry could barely disguise her disgust at the pizza massacre in front of her. "Yup, I love pizza!" she spat out in between bites. "I love everything. Especially you guys."

LaF and Perry shared a look while Laura facepalmed.

"You okay, L? You're acting sort of...pod-peopley. I should know," LaF asked her. Realizing the implication of what they had said, they became concerned for real. "The lophiiformes isn't back is it?"

Laura waved her hands back and forth. "Uh, no, no, everything is fine. Laura's just a little exhausted. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Carmilla leaned her chin in her hand and looked at Laura. "And whose fault is that, buttercup?" she said. And immediately froze. Of course she just couldn't hold back from making the easy innuendo. She wasn't very good at this pretending thing, which was ironic considering she had been pretending to be human for hundreds of years. The redheads looked confused, while Laura was simultaneously anxious and annoyed.

"Buttercup?" Perry questioned. LaF's eyes were narrowed to near slits as they examined the couple, their eyes darting back and forth between them.

Trying to backtrack her mistake, Carmilla ran her hands through her hair and laughed nervously. "Ahaha, we've been spending so much time together, I guess Carmilla's been rubbing off on me."

Laura saw her chance and grabbed it. She leaned over and tucked Carm's hair (her own hair!) behind her ear. With the most sultry look she could manage, she purred, "More like rubbing on you, isn't that right, cutie?" She planted a long kiss on her cheek and then sat back, clearly proud of herself.

Carmilla's look of surprise was hilarious, but the couple's PDA was too much for LaF and Perry, who had clearly become uncomfortable. "Uh, well then. As long as everything's alright, I think we'll just get our pizza to go. Come on, LaFontaine."

The redheads shuffled out of the booth awkwardly. "See you later, L. Vampira."

Laura waggled one hand languidly at them. "Toodles," she said emotionlessly.

Once they were out of earshot Laura elbowed Carm in the side, carefully making sure she didn't use super strength and crack a rib. Considering it was her own rib she'd be breaking. "Way to almost ruin the whole thing you big ham!"

Carmilla remained unfazed. In fact, she just stared at Laura with a thoughtful expression. "I had no idea you were such a good actor." She leaned in and softly said, "I liked it very much." Now it was Laura's turn to be bashful. Even in her own body, Carmilla could turn her to jelly with just a few words.

"I was the captain of the improv troupe in high school," she muttered, looking down at her lap.

Carm walked her fingers slowly up Laura's arm and whispered in her ear, "Let's do this again once we switch back. But just the two of us next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where I'm going with this. Don't have an ending in mind yet. Oh well, it's fun to write anyway. 
> 
> My tumblr is girl-thehell-up.tumblr.com if you wanna check it out. It's mostly me screaming about Hollstein.


End file.
